


Hold Me Down

by Maya_Chevalia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Chevalia/pseuds/Maya_Chevalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold on, hold on, can you just wait a second, please?"<br/>"No, they need me."<br/>"You can barely walk!"<br/>"And they can barely survive!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

Mercs were everywhere, Omega was drowning in them and though they'd been exchanging gunfire for over an hour, there was no end in sight. It was almost a wonder how the Blue Suns even recruited so many, but then again, Omega is a cesspool of violence and scum.  
A shot ricochets off of the wall and slams into Jack, forcing her to quickly dive into cover. Edan pops out from her own hiding place and lodges a bullet into the shooter. She ducks down just in time to see Grunt avoiding the guns of a Cerberus Heavy Mech.  
Of all the places for Cerberus to ambush them, it just had to be Omega, where the mercenaries were still sore over their last fight with the infamous Edan Shepard. Shore leave on Omega was a great idea on Jokers part.  
An explosion wracks the crates concealing Garrus and forces him into the field. The steady thrum of the Mechs gun echo and Grunt tackles it. Shepard is pinned by gunfire as Jack notifies the team that her shields are down. The only thing keeping Garrus alive is the Krogan tank bred broadsiding the Heavy Mech.  
Frustration rips through Edan as she loads rounds into her grenade launcher. Biotics fly as she and Jack tag team the Cerberus Engineer and his turret.  
"Grunt move!"  
Taking cover, he narrowly avoids the rocket Shepard nails the Mech with, getting additional fuck-yes points when the explosion kills several mercs and Cerberus troops.  
"Shields down!" Garrus and Grunt call in unison, echoed by a loud "Shit!" from Jack.  
Shepards own shields were at max capacity and unable to keep up with the spray bullets aimed at her. After taking a round in the leg, Garrus pulls her behind a thick metal cargo crate and begins to seal the wound with medi-gel.  
"We need back up and an evac stat, Shepard is wounded, we're pinned- Shepard sit back down!"  
"I have to get back in the fight!"  
"Hold on, hold on, can you just wait a second, please?" Garrus begs.  
"No, they need me."  
"You can barely walk!"  
"And they can barely survive!"  
She's moving again, unhindered by her injury as the adrenaline and medi-gel work to make her forget the pain. Blue lights up the area in a brilliant and deadly display of biotic strength. Grunt, renewed by the skills of his battle master charges back into the fray, shields recovered.  
Garrus stops his protests in order to provide cover fire and Jack matches Edans show with her own, laughing the whole time.  
When back-up -consisting of Thane, Miranda, and Kasumi- finally gets there, it's just Shepard and her team sitting in a blood slicked floor covered in corpses.  
"This is definitely not the worst situation I've seen her in," Kasumi comments.


End file.
